


Human Body Pillow

by Grac3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac3/pseuds/Grac3
Summary: Drabble. Ignis retires before Prompto and Noctis, and Prompto is held in place by a sleepy prince.





	Human Body Pillow

Ignis scuffed the gravel with his shoe. Prompto looked up at him from his phone.

"I'm going to bed," Ignis murmured.

Prompto nodded. "Okay." He turned his head: Noctis was still asleep on his shoulder. "I think I'll stay out a bit longer. I don't want to wake him up."

Ignis nodded. "Very well." He bent down and pressed a quick kiss to Prompto's lips. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Prompto."

"Night, Iggy."

Ignis stepped into the caravan behind Prompto and Noctis. Prompto replaced his earphone. Noctis shifted, and pressed himself as close to Prompto as possible.


End file.
